My Saviour
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : Ia bukanlah produk gagal, setidaknya ia bukanlah pecundang, Bergabung degan mereka dan juga mengenal pemuda itu adalah keberuntungan sekaligus penyelamat nya


Summary : Ia bukanlah produk gagal, setidaknya ia bukanlah pecundang, Bergabung degan mereka dan juga mengenal pemuda itu adalah keberuntungan sekaligus penyelamat nya

.

Title : My Saviour

.

Disclaimer : Black Clover Belongs to Yuki Tabata

.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Abal dll

.

Genres : AR, Friendship, Romance

.

Rated : T

.

Chara : Noelle Silva

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tak bisa dipercaya kau adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan!"_

" _Aib bagi keluarga Silva!"_

 _"Kau memalukan keluarga Silva!"_

 _"Menyedihkan sekali bahkan kau tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mu!"_

 _"Menjijikan sekali memiliki adik seperti mu!"_

 _"Aku tidak menginginkan orang sehina diri mu di Silver Eagle!"_

 _"Untuk apa Haha-ue mati hanya untuk melahirkan anak seperti mu!"_

 _"Kau itu cuma produk gagal!"_

.

.

.

"Iie,iie aku bukan produk gagal, bukan" gadis berambut silver memfokus kan mana nya membuat sebuah bola air raksasa membidik nya kearah target

"Ah sial gagal lagi gagal lagi" ia mengusap keringat nya lelah

Mengapa, mengapa ia selalu gagal hanya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan sihir nya?

Karena hal itu lah ia memalukan keluarga nya keluarga Silva

Di tendang dari keluarga Silva

Di benci oleh Kakak-kakak nya, terutama Nozzle Silva kakak lelaki nya yang merupakan kapten dari squad Siver Eagle tak sudi menerima nya dan menganggap nya hina

Yang paling parah keluarga Silva menyayangkan dirinya terlahir di dunia ini

"Mengapa, mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku" irish lavender nya mengeluarkan cairan bening

Ah sial ia menangis ayolah dia bukanlah gadis cengeng

.

.

Dia bukan lah produk gagal

.

.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduk nya membuka grimore nya dan memulai memusatkan mana nya menuju satu titik target namun lagi lagi ia gagal

Mengapa sesulit ini, untuk nya

karena hal ini lah ia selalu di ejek bangsawan lain, tidak seperti sepupu nya Mimosa Vermillion yang begitu di puja puja karena kehebatan sihir penyembuh nya dan ia terpilih kedalam squad terkuat Fajar Keemasan Golden Dawn

Sedangkan diri nya bahkan Silver Eagle squad yang di pimpin kakak nya sendiri tak sudi menerima nya

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan irish levender itu merosot terduduk helai silver nya nyaris menutupi wajah ayu nya

"Apa mungkin benar aku ini produk gagal?"

.

.

"Oi Noelle oi" sebuah suara pria memanggil namanya cepat cepat ia hapus air mata yang tadi membasahi manik indah nya

"Na..nani Asta, aku sedang latihan jangan mengganggu ku" Ia menoleh ke asal suara melihat pria pendek bersurai putih yang tadi meneriaki namanya

"Uwowww hebat sekali Noelle mana mu begitu banyak yah" pemuda pendek itu menatap kagum serangan serangan melset bola air milik nya dan mengulurkan lengan bermaksud membantu ia berdiri

"Ah yaa tapi aku msih belum dapat mengendalikan nya" gumam gadis bernama Noelle tersebut tersenyum getir meraih lengan Asta yang terulur ke arah nya

"Tenang saja Noelle, aku yakin jika kau terus berlatih kau pasti akan mampu mengendalikan kekuatan mu lalu menjadi ksatria sihir yang sangat hebat, semangat" pemuda itu tersenyum menampilkan deret putih senyuman yang begitu indah dan terang

Senyuman Asta yang membuat diri Noelle kembali bersemangat dan juga meghasilkan sedikit rona merah di wajah ayu milik nya

Ia ingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu saat bagaimana pria di hadapanya nya Asta, menolong diri nya dari kekuatan sihir nya sendiri yang tak terkendalikan dan saat itu juga pemuda itu berhasil membuat jatung nya berdetak sangat cepat jika berada di dekat pemuda tersebut

Pemuda yang awal nya ia anggap begitu remeh,

Pemuda yang dulu ia hina karena berasal dari kampung kumuh,

Pemuda yang tak memiliki mana sedikitpun,

Namun

Pemuda dengan nama Asta

Merupakan pemuda yang kuat,

Pemuda yang tak pernah meyerah,

Pemuda yang berisik, bodoh, dan tidak peka

Pemuda yang selalu menghangatkan hati nya

.

.

.

"Noelle, jangan melamun Charmy dan yang lain nya sudah menunggu untuk makan malam, oh ya Vanessa-San juga akan mengajari mu pegendalian sihir lagi kan" pemuda itu masih terus tersenyum lagi lagi membuat rona merah di pipi putih milik nya

"Emhh ayu Asta kita kembali ke kastil" gadis silva itu menarik lengan pemuda pendek yang telah berhasil mencuri errr hatinya

Hampir saja sisi nya yang cengeng melamahkan dirinya sendiri

Untung saja pemuda pendek itu datang memberi semangat dan ehem menenangkan hatinya

Dan

Haha Noelle hampir lupa bahwa ia memang tak sehebat Mimosa yang terpilih masuk kedalam squad terkuat Golden Dawn juga tak seperti kakak wanita nya Nebula yang dengan mudah nya diterima masuk ke squad bangsawan Silver Eagle tapi ia sangat beruntung karena di terpilih masuk ke dalam squad terbaik menurut nya

Squad Kambing Hitam Black Bulls dengan rekan rekan yang begitu menarik dan dapat diandalkan

Kapten yang menyeramkan, Seorang playboy mata keranjang, Wanita pemabuk, Wanita rakus tukang makan, Si gila bertarung, Berandalan yang ingin di panggil senpai, Pria Siscon, Seorang pemalu, Ahli mantera yang suram, dan yang terakhir seorang Asta yang mengubah hidup nya

.

.

.

.

" _Kau itu cuma produk gagal!"_

" _Kau itu cuma produk gagal!"_

" _Hina!"_

" _Menjijikan!"_

" _Memalukan keluarga Silva!"_

" _Lebih baik kau tak pernah terlahir!"_

Mengingat ucapan pedas, hinaan, cacian mereka yang padahal secara hubungan darah adalah keluarga nya sendiri Keluarga kerajaan keluarga bangsawan terhormat Silva

Ucapan yang sempat membuat nya menjadi gadis angkuh, cengeng pecundang dan pengecut

.

.

" _Kau hebat sekali memiliki banyak mana!"_

" _Ayu berkencan dengan ku!"_

" _Sihlakan coba kue ini enak lho!"_

" _Aku dapat mengajari mu pengendalian sihir!_

" _Selamat datang di squad terburuk Black Bulls!"_

" _Noelle mulai sekarang kita adalah rekan!"_

Ucapan dari mereka kelompok yang telah ia hina

Namun ucapan mereka lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya jadi tak berlebihan bukan bahwa Noelle rasa mereka dan Asta adalah penyelamat Noelle

.

.

.

Baiklah, jika mungkin dirinya produk gagal namun dirinya bukanlah pecundang

Ia yakin dengan latihan dan berkerja keras ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan nya lagi pula Asta dan rekan rekan nya selalu ada untuk nya

Maka itu ia harus berjuang berusaha sekeras mungkin agar menjadi ksatria sihir yang hebat anggota Black Bulls

.

.

.

" _Karena kehadiran Asta dan Black Bulls adalah penyelamat bagi ku"_

" _Asta My Saviour"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Fanfic pertama ku di fandom Black Clover recomendasi banget buat kalian Black Clover baca manga atau nonton anime nyaa.

Sankyuu yang udah sudi baca


End file.
